SideStory Team Seven
by Sasha545
Summary: Lo que ocurrió después del capítulo 39 de Team Seven, según la versión de Brujhah. Sasuhina.


Un pequeño drabble de un sueño que tuvo una de mis autoras favoritas, _Brujhah, quien decidió regalarmelo. Me sentí muy egoista por quedarme con esto sin compartirlo con todos los que leen fanfics de Naruto, asi que he decidido publicarlo con su consentimiento. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!_

* * *

 **SideStory Team Seven**  
 _por Brujhah_

* * *

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, así como una fuerte punzada en la cabeza; sentía la boca seca, el cuerpo entumecido y el estómago revuelto, un calor proveniente de su costado, un tarareo conocido y olvidado al mismo tiempo le hizo creer que estaba en su hogar cuando era niño, y que su madre se paseaba de un lado a otro, con su usual tranquilidad como si limpiara u ordenara la ropa de su primer día en el jardín de infantes.

Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior se sucedieron, rápidos, letales y vertiginosos. Había bebido, lo que explicaba la punzada en la cabeza, así como el revoltijo de su estómago y la sequedad de su lengua, jamás había sentido una resaca y como se trataba de la primera que sintiera no le costó asimilar que era debido a que también era la primera vez que bebía de esa manera.

"Estúpido Naruto, estúpida Hinata"

El tarareo se hizo más alto, y Sasuke supo que su cerebro estaba ascendiendo en los niveles de conciencia. El tarareo se ubicó exactamente sobre su cabeza y el calor a su costado, impregnó el lugar con olor a tostadas y leche caliente, la imagen mental de su madre se desvaneció.

"Estúpido Naruto, estúpida Hinata"

Y entonces la recordó, acostada en la tina del baño y se sintió ridículo al recordar cómo es que se había quedado mirándola, embobado. De seguro todo había sido efecto del alcohol, no había explicación alguna para bajar la guardia de aquella manera.

"Estúpida Hinata"

Le hacía decir y hacer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

El tarareo se hizo más fuerte y a través de sus párpados cerrados, percibió la luz en la habitación.

"¿Habitación? No, esto es el baño"

"Mierda, mierda, mierda estúpida Hinata"

¿Y que era ese calor a su costado? Podía sentirlo, era tibio y suave. Así como el aroma a alcohol que se filtraba en sus fosas, mezclado con leche y tostadas. Aspiró nuevamente, era un cuerpo a su lado.

Se congratuló cuando no reacciono de ninguna manera al abrir los ojos y ver que efectivamente ella estaba a su lado y que la tibieza que le despertara ese día era su cuerpo. No trago de manera pesada, ni se puso nervioso aunque si se admitió que era lo más cerca que habían estado en meses.

Al alzar la vista podía ver que Hinata estaba sentada a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el mueble del lavamanos, que tarareaba y observaba con tranquilidad hacia el pequeño tragaluz que hacía de ventana. Se movía ligeramente al son de su tarareo, afuera los pájaros cantaban dándole la bienvenida al día y por un segundo le pareció que su despertar había sido perfecto.

Solo porque ella estaba ahí.

"Malditos pensamientos, el alcohol sigue afectándome"

Como respuesta a su frustración el aire cambio, quizás por el cambio en su ánimo y el consecuente cambio de su chakra, o algo así… como fuera Hinata bajó la vista hacia él y le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó fastidiado, no es que lo estuviera con ella claro, era con él mismo, siempre era así.

Hinata pareció sorprendida por el tono de su voz, sin embargo volvió la vista a la ventanilla/tragaluz y sencillamente dijo.

—Esperando que despertaras.

Y de la nada sintió como es que en su interior algo se derretía, cálido y suave; llenando todos los rincones de su pecho, ahogando la molestia que había sentido al inicio. ¿Por qué siempre debía de estar molesto por todo? No, no es que fuera así, le molestaba verse expuesto y eso ocurría cada vez que tenía a Hinata cerca, y las cosas se habían vuelto aún más difíciles desde que Naruto regresara.

Suspiro, gestó que llamó la atención de la muchacha.

—¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-kun?

Asintió.

—Creo que tengo algo de resaca —contestó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y apartándose los cabellos de la frente, en aquél gesto rozó levemente el muslo de Hinata pero ella no pareció molesta.

Se sintió nuevamente fastidiado cuando notó que estaba demasiado pendiente de aquellas cosas, como si fuera un idiota perdedor que jamás había tocado a una mujer.

"Lo soy, jamás he tocado a una mujer"

No al menos de la forma en la cual deseaba tocar a Hinata.

—También desperté con resaca —declaró ella, Sasuke volvió a alzar la vista y notó como es que el rostro de la muchacha, bajo la luz de la mañana se tornaba sonrosado.

No pudo evitarlo, en medio de un suspiro se le escapó una sonrisa. No es que fuera una situación divertida, pero le resultaba encantador que su compañera hubiera decidido beber la noche anterior, por un idiota, y que como la más rebelde de las mujeres se quedara en su casa a dormir en una bañera. Era el tipo de cosas que nadie jamás creería de ella.

Hinata pareció entender aquél gesto y no pudo evitar guardar, también su sonrisa, en vez de estar asustada por lo que su familia o padre dirían de ella simplemente se dejó llevar por lo ridículo de su situación.

Y, sin quererlo, aquél momento pareció marcar un antes y un después sobre lo que sería su vida. En aquél baño, sentada en el suelo, esperando a que su compañero despertara no se sentía en lo absoluto avergonzada. Y algo en su interior le dijo que no existía razón alguna para temer un regaño por ello.

Ella no era Hizashi Hyuuga, y tampoco Sasuke Uchiha. Si este último, que era quizás una de las personas más graves que conociera podía ver lo gracioso de aquella situación, no sería ella quién lo reprochara por muy inadecuado que fuera.

Observó como el gesto de su compañero se suavizo en aquel fugaz segundo, como es que la brisa cálida de su aliento se escapó, un suave aroma a sake, sudor y algo más que no pudo descifrar inundo sus fosas nasales con la sutileza de un fino perfume.

Sin saber cómo la oscura mirada de Sasuke atrajo sus orbes y la risa cesó.

De la nada quedó enganchada a esas sombras, consciente del peligro que la acechaba en la oscuridad; él recostado en el suelo, asiéndola con su mirada, como si la hubiera atrapado con la técnica que usaba Shikamaru, como si escalara por su alma palmo a palmo. Era cierto, Sasuke siempre había estado ahí, era quién debía de conocerla más de lo que incluso ella creía.

Y de pronto comenzó a sentir como es que el estómago se le encogía. Era cierto, había olvidado por unos segundos la capacidad de Sasuke para bloquearla, debería de darle más crédito, no era solo en los entrenamientos o en la forma en la cual se trataban a diario, con ella obedeciendo en todo y él sencillamente ordenando, como es que ella se adaptaba a todo lo que él era consciente de que se trataba de agua danzando alrededor de aquellas sombras, agua que trataba de colarse en medio de ese laberinto solo para que le dejara sanarlo.

Entonces tragó y sintió el sabor de su garganta seca.

"Esto no es normal"

Sin saber porque, no podía y no quería apartar la vista, no era un duelo –sabía de sobra lo incapaz que era de enfrentarse a él-, tampoco era curiosidad, tampoco la sensación de saber que él estaba bien y ahí. Era que sencillamente… no podía separar sus ojos de los de él.

Y como acompañamiento de ello, en su cabeza se coló la imagen de su rostro y cuanto había cambiado este desde que se conocieran, como es que sus facciones se habían afilado y su rostro endurecido, como es que su cuello se había vuelto más grueso y como es que él, en definitiva se había vuelto un hombre.

Recordó el beso robado por él, y algo en su interior le dijo que había sido una tonta.

"Media Konoha mataría por ello"

Y si, era una posición incómoda, si Naruto acudía a su cabeza como la advertencia de que algo estaba mal en ello, y si sabía que sin querer su cuerpo, su rostro se escabullía lentamente desde su ¿lógica, costumbre? Para entender que estaba acercándose a Sasuke, más de lo que nunca lo hiciera, que en la visión de su rostro, había notado el contorno de sus labios y que en su mente Naruto había desaparecido para preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que había sentido cuando él la besó?

¿Sorpresa? Sí, ¿Decepción? También y mucha.

Pero en ese momento, entendía que ese mismo proceso no sería tan fuerte e intenso, que Naruto estaba ahí, ahora. Mientras que Sasuke le había acompañado siempre.


End file.
